Water Fairies
by fmakhtc1fan
Summary: Roxas is bored. His brother has a girlfriend, his best friends been occupied with that pond...what's so cool about it! he's soon going to find out...R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Water Fairies! Psh

Yay!!! This is my…third fanfiction I think…but this, I came up with on my own like Be Careful What You Wish For, unlike Sorrowful Moon, Aggressive Hearts which is my friend's story. Please read my Cardcaptor Sakura story Be Careful What You Wish For and my Kingdom Hearts story Sorrowful Moon, Aggressive Hearts please!!!

Disclaimer: Square Enix and Disney own Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. I only own the game copies…but if I owned Kingdom Hearts that would be so awesome…

Normal Narrator's - POV

_Italics - people's thoughts_

**Bold and underlined - person's POV or new area**

_Italics and underlined - flashback

* * *

**Water Fairies** _

Chapter 1 Water Fairies?! Psh

"Another day, another… oh forget the saying, I'M BORED OUT OF MY WITS!!!!!!" Roxas yelled while walking down his school hall.

Roxas was a 17-year old boy with blond, spiked hair. He was wearing his school uniform- dark navy blue pants with a white t-shirt with a collar, a navy blue blazer that had the Traverse Town High School symbol on it, and a navy blue tie- which was very uncomfortable.

"Hey Roxas!" His brother, Sora, called out to him.

"Oh hey Sora. Where are Kairi, Hayner, Pence, and Olette? They normally follow you around don't they?" Roxas question his brother.

"Oh yeah well…I told them I had to meet you and they backed off." Sora, a 17-year old also with brown, spiky hair like Roxas, and the same uniform, said.

"Well I actually would expect Kairi to at least be with you, cause I mean; you are a couple…right?" Roxas said suspiciously.

"Of course we are! Kairi understood that I had to meet you too so she told me she was coming to our house later."

"Oh great. I'll have to be downstairs while you two are upstairs so that I don't disturb anything." Roxas said walking out of the building of his high school.

"Yeah yeah but before that, Kairi just told me that Hayner and Olette and a couple now! Isn't it so obvious now?!" Sora said just like a girl who needed to know all the latest news now.

Roxas sighed as her walked home with Sora talking and talking away. _Grrrr why won't he just shut up? Can't he see that I really don't care?!_

As they reached home, Sora stopped talking and threw his bag onto the couch. "Well, now I'm going to see Kairi and possibly do some things…" Sora schemed.

"You, my dear brother, are a pervert." Roxas commented.

"Aw you know you want to do it too to some other girl." Sora said coolly.

"…"

"HA I knew it all along. Yup, Roxas wants to do it with a girl." Sora started walking out the door.

"SHUT UP!!!! I NEVER SAID THAT!!!!!!!!" Roxas started blushing.

"Heh heh" and Sora was out the door.

Roxas sighed. "I guess I'll go over to the pond in Oblivion Castle." Roxas said while sighing again and getting his Organization XIII overcoat.

**Oblivion Castle – Marluxia's Pond**

Roxas sighed some more. He seemed to be making a habit of that lately. "It never ceases to amaze me with how much effort Marluxia put into making this garden so…well…organized!" Roxas said while walking down a little rocky path.

"Heh so you like him eh? Well he is a good guy. I should know, I'm his best friend!!!"

"Axel? Axel, is that you? Who are you talking to?" Roxas said while moving some bushes aside.

Axel gasped and whispered, "Quickly! Dive!!"

"Axel? Who were you talking to? I heard you say, 'heh so you like him eh? Well he is a good guy and I should know, I'm his best friend!' so….who were you talking to?" Roxas inquired.

"Oh that! Well……..I was…talking…to…..myself! Yes, I was talking to myself!!" Axel quickly lied while taking his hand and scratching the back of his neck.

Roxas eyed him suspiciously, "Well…….alright then. But I could have sworn I heard you talking to someone…"

"Nope! Must be your imagination!!" Axel said then turned to look at the pond. "Hey, Roxas?"

As Roxas turned around to leave, "Yeah? What is it?"

"………Do you believe in water fairies?" Axel said not taking his eyes off the pond.

"Uh…water fairies? Never heard of them, but by how they sound, no. I don't believe in them." Roxas said.

"Heh. Well that's too bad. There are many mysterious things in this pond." Axel said and stood up.

"Hm?" Roxas said. "Well…I think I'm going to go now. Sora's going to ether wonder where I am, or he's making out with Kairi. I'm not sure." Roxas said and walked through the bushes again.

Once Roxas was sure that Axel couldn't see him, he hid behind a tree that was in hearing distance.

**Axel's POV**

I checked my surroundings to make sure Roxas wasn't anywhere nearby.

"Ok Namine, the coast is clear!" I said with confidence.

"A-are you s-sure he's not around?" I heard a petite little voice call out from the water.

"Yeah! I checked twice!" I said.

"Well a-alright."

**Roxas's POV**

While I was behind a tree, I heard Axel check the area one last time. Of course I was safely hiding behind a tree, so I was safe.

"Ok Namine, the coast is clear!" I heard Axel say quite confidently. _So...the person he was talking to...her name is Namine..._

"A-are you s-sure he's not around?" I heard a small voice, but it sound like it was right next to me.

"Yeah! I checked twice!" I heard Axel exclaim.

"Well a-alright." I heard her voice again. _God she sounds like an angel...uh...oh god!!!! What's Marluxia doing to my mind???!!!!_

I looked from the tree and looked towards the pond. That's when I saw it. The brightest light I've ever seen.

* * *

Well? How was it?! Please tell me so that I can know whether to make the next chapter or not…flames can be accepted. R&R!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Your a WHAT

Yay!!!! Continue with the story!!!!!!!! But first there are some people I'd like to thank,

-Hotaru89

-Oathkeepera

-Daniel Ramage

Ok…ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: as always, Square Enix and Disney own Kingdom Hearts I and II not me…sadly.

Normal-someone's POV

**Bold-New Are or New POV**

_Italics-thoughts_

* * *

**Water Fairies**

_Past_

_I looked from the tree to look towards the pond. That's when I saw it. The brightest light I ever saw._

Chapter 2: You're a…WHAT?!

**Roxas POV**

Soon, a pale-skinned girl with sunny blond hair like mine emerged from the pond. She looked just like me…well except for the fact that on her back, was a pair of light, sky blue wings that resembled a butterfly's and a dragonfly's wings mixed together.

She slowly opened her eyes to reveal an ocean blue eyes that were alike mine as well…ok except that I could get lost in her eyes…_OH GOD!!!!! IT'S MARLUXIA'S GARDEN DOING IT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!_

"You just keep getting prettier and prettier every time you come out Namine!" I heard Axel say almost trying to seduce her.

"Ha ha very funny Axel. You know I only like one person, and he doesn't even notice me" I saw Namine look towards the ground.

"Oh. I'm sorry Namine. I keep forgetting. Hey! I've got a great idea!!!! What if one day, I brought Roxas to meet you!" Axel said while getting up. "I'll go get him now!"

"NO!!!!!!!!! There's no need to do that, Axel…its better if I watch him from afar anyways." Namine looked back down towards the ground. Oh and did I mention…she was floating or flying above the water!!!

"Fine, fine you win Namine. Maybe Roxas will find this place on his own…that would do it…" Axel started to ponder how he was going to do it.

"AXEL!!!!" Namine shouted, her feet now touching the shore of the pond.

"AXEL!!!!!!!" I heard a familiar voice say from somewhere in the castle.

"Oh COMING DEMYX!!!!!! Namine, I gotta go see what Demyx wants in Nobody Castle. I'll see ya later! Say hi to Roxas if he comes here for me!" Axel winked, and left the girl alone…

**Namine's POV**

I sighed as I watched Axel dissipate towards the castle. Now I was alone, just like how I've been my entire life…

Then I heard a rustle in the trees and bushes. I panicked and tried to get into the pond, but I heard a voice.

"Wait, Namine!!! I need to talk to you!!!!!!" There, was the boy I said I'd admire from afar, the boy I said Axel shouldn't bring here, I was going to kill Axel.

"I-I'm sorry, I have to…to…"as I tried to think of something.

"Namine, I know you don't have anywhere to be!" Roxas tried his best to convince me to stay, and it was working.

"R-Roxas I…wait…how…do you know my name? You haven't seen me or talked to me at all!!" I said trying to get him to leave. _Wait. I want him to leave?! I want him to stay!!!_

"Well…I kind of…spied on yours and Axel's conversation before and after I left…" Roxas said blushing a little bit and looking to the side.

"Hm. So you were spying…" I said putting my hand to my chin.

"N-No! I wasn't! H-Honest!!!!" Roxas stammered.

I giggled a little bit at this.

**Roxas POV**

I saw Namine giggle a little bit at my stammering and thought, _wow…she really is beautiful when she's laughing. Even if it's me she's laughing at._

I decided to give one of my rare smiles that I don't give to anyone anymore. "So what's with your wings?"

"Oh these?" she pointed to her wings on her back, "Well you see…"

"Yeah" I said gesturing to continue. "Go on…"

"Well…I'm a…water fairy." She said looking down.

"Oh you're a…you're a WHAT???!!!

Namine blushed when I said this and I knew I said something wrong. "I-I mean it's fine that you're a w-water f-fairy…" I looked to the side a bit.

"No I know it's weird to you…and you don't believe in water fairies and never will. Yes, I did here your conversation with Axel." Namine was still looking down.

"Well I guess we're even then!" she laughed a little in her sadness.

"When you were talking to Axel, I wasn't sure if I was going to survive! I was loosing air…fast!" Namine giggled a little bit with this.

"Ahahaha yeah…wait. If you're a water fairy, shouldn't you be able to LIVE in water?!" I was starting to get really confused. _If she's a water fairy, she should be able to live off of water in water too; But what she's telling me is she can only hold her breath for a certain period of time?! What the hell is going on?!_

"Um…well…you see………I'm only HALF water fairy eheheh!" She said while taking her hand and scratching the back of her neck.

"You're…you're WHAT???!!!" Now I have no idea what's going on!!!! _CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_

So?! How about it? Is it good? Please tell me OH and I've made a new policy. I need at least 3 reviews to make the next chapter. If I don't get them, the chapter doesn't get made so R&R PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Past and Present

Yay!!!! I got 3 more reviews!!!! You know what that means…NEW CHAPTER!!!!!!! Course that's what this is…ANYWAYS!!!!! People to thank, people to thank!

-Oathkeepera

-Hotaru89

-tegan

Ok!!! Now that that's done, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: again! Kingdom HeartsDisney and Square Enix. Mecopy and my fanfictions! Like _Be Careful what you Wish for_ in Cardcaptor Sakura and _Sorrowful Moon, Aggressive Hearts _in Kingdom Hearts (even thought it's my friends idea ) ANYWAYS!!!!!!! Back to the story!

Normal-normally someone's POV

**Bold + Underline-New Area or New POV**

_Italics-thoughts_

* * *

**Water Fairies**

Chapter 3: Past and Present

**Roxas POV**

"S-Say that again!" I was starting to get really confused.

"Well…yeah! I'm only half water fairy." Namine looked at the ground. She seems to find the ground very interesting.

"W-What do y-you mean?!" Stammering was the only thing I could do to get the words out.

"Uh…well…" Namine was trying to stall…I knew that much.

"Aw come on Nami! You can tell me!" Whoa…that was random. I just made up a pet name for Namine and I…I like it.

"Um…did you just call me Nami? Well that's new, but I guess I can tell you…" She said still looking at the floor.

"And…?!" I was trying to egg her on to tell me, but she was being stubborn. _But…I kinda like that about her…uh…AGAIN WITH THE SAPPY LINES!!!!!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MARLUXIA'S GARDEN???!!!_

"Well…my father was a full fledge water fairy. That I know for sure. But my mother died when I was born and my father told me that she was human. That's why I can't hold my breath as long as other water fairies. But then my father died and it was just me. I have no siblings and I don't keep in touch with my relatives." Namine was slightly crying. "So I kinda moved to this pond and thought it was a cozy place. Till Axel found out that I was here and he sorta became friends with me.

I sighed. "He hasn't been bothering you, has he?" I said with a concerned face.

She simply shook her head. "No. In fact, I quite like him being here most of the time…well except the times when he's taunting me about…well…you get the idea."

I nodded in reply. "Axel can be a handful sometimes…"

"Yeah…oh so what _are_ you doing here?" She tilted her head a little bit.

With her gesture, I blushed very slightly. "Uh…well…" I just couldn't find the right words to say.

"Okkk well since you can't answer that question, what made you come here?" She questioned again. _Again with the questions! Well I guess I don't mind that much._

"Well…I've been kinda bored lately and so I decided to walk around in Marluxia's Garden and I heard Axel talking to someone. I guess that someone is…you!" I said while smiling one of my rare smiles.

**Namine's POV**

Roxas was smiling one of his rare smiles. I could tell. _He looks so…cute!_ "So that's why Axel suddenly told me to get into the water. It was because you were talking to him and he didn't want you to find out…"

"But look at this! I did find out! I'm happy I stayed!" Roxas said smiling again.

I blushed a little bit. "I…I am too." I smiled one of my rare smiles too.

I saw him blush even more "Uh…y-yeah!"

"But…I thought you had a brother…what was his name…Sora? How come you're not hanging out with him?" I questioned. I seemed to make a habit of asking him questions.

"Well…to tell you the truth, he was one of the reasons I was bored." Roxas looked to the side of him.

"Oh?" I tilted my head to the side again. I was making a habit out of that too. _What's with my sudden curiosity?! Normally with Axel, I'm the one just nodding away listening to his stories and questions…_

"He's got a girlfriend so he hangs out with her a lot. Her name was…I think it was…Kairi. Yeah it was Kairi." Roxas said looking at me again.

I gasped.

Roxas realized this. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no! It's just…Kairi's my…half sister." I said looking at the ground…again.

Roxas widened his eyes a little bit. "Kairi's your sister?!" Roxas seemed quite surprised with this piece of information.

"Why yes. Well technically she's my half sister because my mother had a child with someone else before she met my dad so…yeah you get the picture." I said. _Wow. It's been about 30 min. and I've already spilled a lot of my past to him. How much do I trust him?!_ Namine shook her head slightly at this thought.

"Ohhh I see. Well then Sora is, technically speaking, my half brother as well." Roxas said in a matter-of-fact type of voice.

"Oh? And how would that work out?" I said questioningly.

"Well my dad hit it off with another woman before my mom. It kinda makes me feel uncomfortable when he talks about her though…" Roxas starting thinking.

I just watched feeling amused by the fact he just worked himself up.

**Roxas' POV**

_He once said………I felt depressed after that. Then he told me ………I felt like becoming emo. Which I did…till I came to this pond and met Nami of course…_

I noticed Namine was staring at me while I was deep in thought. "What? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no! It's just that it's kinda funny how you're so deep in thought!" Namine giggled a little again. _She really does sound cute when she does that._

"Well I think it's funny when you're staring at me with somewhat eager eyes." I said raising an eyebrow to tease her.

Namine blush at my comment. "Uh…t-thanks I guess,"

I smiled again. _There went my emo image._

"You know what?"

"What?" I tilted my head like she did and she giggled a little bit with this.

"I really don't want this moment to end." She said with more light-hearted ness. Well that's what I thought anyways.

"And nether do I." I said with just as much. _I really do wish this moment would never end. Though I know it has to end, I wish it won't._

"HEY! Namine, hi!...oh." I heard a voice I really didn't want to here right now.

* * *

AH HA!!!!!!!! Who could this new person be hmm?! Well R&R!

Reminder: remember I need at least 3 reviews to write the next chapter!

SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Uninvited People

Ok I know I took a REALLY long to write the next chapter, but I've been busy! REALLY BUSY!... I AM SO SORRY T-T.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. That belongs to Disney and Square-Enix. What I do own: the computer I'm writing this one, the story line, and um…my manga!xD

DON'T FLAME THIS STORY!!!!! If you do, you shall be bombarded with a mixture of: swear words, lots of capitalizing, and flames right back at you.

Well enjoy the story!

* * *

_Past_

_**Roxas' POV**_

He once said………I felt depressed after that. Then he told me ………I felt like becoming emo. Which I did…till I came to this pond and met Nami of course…

_I noticed Namine was staring at me while I was deep in thought. "What? Is something wrong?"_

"_Oh no! It's just that it's kinda funny how you're so deep in thought!" Namine giggled a little again._ She really does sound cute when she does that

"_Well I think it's funny when you're staring at me with somewhat eager eyes." I said raising an eyebrow to tease her._

_Namine blush at my comment. "Uh…t-thanks I guess,"_

_I smiled again._ There went my emo image

"_You know what?"_

"_What?" I tilted my head like she did and she giggled a little bit with this._

"_I really don't want this moment to end." She said with more light-hearted ness. Well that's what I thought anyways._

"_And nether do I." I said with just as much._ I really do wish this moment would never end. Though I know it has to end, I wish it won't.

"_HEY! Namine, hi!...oh." I heard a voice I really didn't want to here right now._

-----------------------------------------------------------XxX------------------------------------------------------------------

**Water Fairies**

Chapter 4: Uninvited Person

**Namine POV**

I heard my name and turned my head to see who it was. Well, it was none other than…….. Demyx?! Ok I wasn't expecting that…

" Eh heh… Was I interrupting something? OH hiya Roxas! I haven't seen you around here, what are you doing here anyways? Oh Namine, Xemnas wants to see you. He said something about replacing you or moving you to a different pond… wait…" Demyx went on talking.

_He seems like he likes to talk. I wouldn't know, I've only met him once or twice when Axel introduced him to me…_

"Hey. HEY NAMI!!!"

"…Hm… what?!" I think I shouted because I saw Roxas flinch.

"You just spaced out there. Demyx just said Xemnas wants to see you!" Roxas said standing up.

"But- Uh- I don't want to!" I said pouting a little bit.

**Roxas POV**

_Oh god she looks even cuter pouting like that… OH gosh daggit! Being in Demyx's presence already puts these things in my mind! _I stood up. I don't know why but I did.

"Xemnas really wants to move you. He thinks putting you here was a mistake." Demyx. You're such an idiot.

"Come on Namine! Tell you what, I'll go with you!" I said holding out a hand in front of her. _What am I doing! If I go with her, I could get in trouble for not coming so often as I should!... but…I am liking spending time with Nami…_

"Well……I guess……Since Roxas is coming with me I guess I could…" Namine said standing up too.

" YAY!!! I don't get creamed by Xemnas for not doing my job!!!"

Both me and Namine laughed at that.

"Hey am I missing something?" Demyx said walking out a little bit so we could walk out.

"What do you mean Demyx?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"I mean, is there something going on between you two? You're both still holding each other's hands you know…" Demyx said walking behind us as we headed towards the castle. (AN: sorry I can't remember the name of the castle')

Just than I realized, I was. Quickly we let go of each others hands, blush, and look the other way…But we were still stealing glances at each other.

"You know Demyx, I feel like you're an uninvited person here. Right now anyways." I said walking a little in front of Namine.

"Ugh! How mean!" Demyx said putting like Namine.

"Oh please! You don't know the meaning of mean!" Namine said knowingly.

' Oh my god! Both of you are so MEAN!!!!!" Demyx said and started walking faster, almost running really.

Both of us laughed when Demyx had nothing else to say.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a lovely sight. Demyx, Roxas, and…Namine. What a pleasant surprise! I never thought I'd see the day."

What is with all these uninvited people coming into the picture!!!???

Who is this new person in the picture?! Will Roxas and Namine ever get a moment of alone time?! Will Demyx really know the true meaning of mean?! Tune in next chapter to find out in: Water Fairies!!!

* * *

Really short I know but I'm about to get my computer taken away in about 2 minutes so I gotta go. Review!!! OH and if anyone is looking for a story to flame, go to the story _Unfamiliar Kiss_ for Paradise Kiss. Trust me. It's the perfect story to flame… 


	5. Other Ways

Wow

Wow. It's been more than a year since I've started this story O.o. I guess I haven't been in the mood to finish this story… Sorry ;-;.

Disclamer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It would be SOOOOOO awesome if I did though.

Yes it's a little short, but I'm about to start a0 Kingdom Hearts AMV for the song Pretty Girl by Sugarcult (Possibly. I might change it) so yeah, sorry! Check out some of my videos at username: khyaoiotaku on youtube so yeah go check it out later!

And remember: Flaming is a no-no. Or else flames will come right back at you.

Enjoy the story.

* * *

_Past_

"_You know Demyx, I feel like you're an uninvited person here. Right now anyways." I said walking a little in front of Namine._

"_Ugh! How mean!" Demyx said putting like Namine._

"_Oh please! You don't know the meaning of mean!" Namine said knowingly._

' _Oh my god! Both of you are so MEAN!!" Demyx said and started walking faster, almost running really._

_Both of us laughed when Demyx had nothing else to say._

"_Well, well, well. Isn't this a lovely sight. Demyx, Roxas, and…Namine. What a pleasant surprise! I never thought I'd see the day."_

--XxX--

**Water Fairies**

Chapter 5: Other Ways

**Roxas POV**

I turned on my heels in a 360º angle only to find the least talkative one of the organization. Zexion.

"Zexion! What are you doing here?" Demyx said walking towards Zexion. _Uh oh, seeing him here means trouble's afoot…_

"Well, Xemnas was starting to wonder where everyone went, including his messenger, so I volunteered to go look. And what a site I found in the process." He glanced at Namine and looked at me again. "Do you know why, my dear Roxas, our sweet Namine was confided in a pond not many of us other than Marluxia can find?"

He walked over to me and lifted my chin up with 2 fingers and tilted his head down so his face was right next to my ear. "It was because of you."

My eyes went big and I backed away enough so that he let me go. "W-What??"

"Yes, didn't you know? Namine was never supposed to see much less talk to you. It was supposed to be a secret from you for…good reasons." He said quite menacingly.

I looked at Namine for a few seconds and in those few seconds; I saw guilt pass threw her eyes. It was that moment I knew she knew she was not supposed to meet me. I turned my attention back to Zexion and glared. "And just how do you know this?"

"Xemnas told me personally. 'Find a suitable spot to place the Halfling. Make sure it's secluded so HE doesn't find it so easily. There will be terrible consequences if they ever meet.' So I simply followed his orders. Marluxia didn't care as long as it didn't damage his garden. Isn't it a fitting place?" He said gesturing towards the garden.

"What do you mean, it's a beautiful place!" Namine protested.

Zexion smirked and said, "If that's your impression of beautiful, I may not want to know what your definition of ugly is."

"What did you say?!" Roxas spat at Zexion.

"Why, I was simply expressing my opinion." Zexion said slowly backing away.

"ZEXION!! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING THAT IS TAKING SO LONG?! I ASSIGNED YOU ONE SIMPLE TASK, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO IT?!" A booming voice resounded in the otherwise quiet garden.

"…I'm sorry, I must deal with a pesky leader. I suggest you visit him. Namine, and Namine alone. And don't worry, there are many other ways of doing things." Zexion said escaping into a circle of darkness and dissipating.

"Namine, don't listen to him. We'll go together." Roxas tried to tell Namine, but she seemed in a trance. "Namine? Namine, are you OK?!"

"Roxas, don't. just let her go…" Demyx said pulling him back.

Namine started walking toward the castle, not paying attention to anything. She really was in a trance, made by Zexion. She had no control…

"NAMINE!! PLEASE DON'T GO!!" Roxas shouted to her, though his efforts were futile.

Demyx said sadly, "Roxas…it's too late. Once she goes to see Xemnas and wakes from her trance, she won't have anyway to escape from what he has planned."

"NO! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY! I WON'T LET HER GO, NOT THIS EARLY!!" Roxas shouted struggling against Demyx's grasp.

When Roxas did manage to break free, it was already too late. Namine disappeared into another circle of darkness not looking behind her, not even looking forward. She only walked.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?! I DON'T GET ANY OF THIS!!" Roxas shouted to no one in particular collapsed on the ground to his knees.

"Roxas, get up!"

* * *

Who is this mysterious voice?

What is going on with Zexion, Xemnas, and Namine?

How is Demyx going to fix this?!

Stay tuned for the next chapter of: Water Fairies: Demyx's Story!!

Just kidding, just kidding, but seriously, look forward to the next Water Fairies!


End file.
